maomaofandomcom-20200222-history
Bobo Chan (episode)
"Bobo Chan" is the 16th episode of the first season of Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart, and the 16th episode overall. Synopsis Badgerclops adopts an abandoned monster, but some things are better left in the wild. http://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20190725cartoon30/ Plot While playing "shuriken fetch" in the woods, Badgerclops and his friends come across a monster egg, which hatches to produce a creature whom he dubs Bobo Chan. Despite Mao Mao and Adorabat's protests, Badgerclops decides to bring the creature home to Pure Heart Valley. Overlooking Bobo Chan's destructive behavior, Badgerclops treats her like a baby, while Adorabat plots to exterminate the creature. After Bobo Chan terrorizes the Sweetypies, Badgerclops decides that she must be returned to the forest-and he's going with her. Some time later, Mao Mao and Adorabat get a message from Badgerclops, who is clearly the worse for wear from living among monsters. Badgerclops then returns, having been unable to remain in the forest and left Bobo there. Mao Mao and Adorabat prove less than sympathetic to Badgerclops' mourning, which progresses into him and Bobo Chan singing to each other across the distance separating them. Mao Mao gives Badgerclops some time to himself, only for him to take up residence in a fountain for three months. Upon hearing of a supposed monster attack that sounds like Bobo Chan, Badgerclops goes to investigate only to be captured by Boss Hosstrich. Mao Mao and Adorabat arrive on the scene, only to be captured by Orangusnake and Ratarang. After some surprise at the ease of their victory, the pirates decide to dispose of their enemies. Orangusnake beings by throwing Badgerclops over a cliff, only for him to come flying back up. Badgerclops' rescuer turns out to be a now much larger Bobo Chan, who swallows and spits out those Sky Pirates who are still active. Mao Mao is eager to welcome Bobo Chan to the Sheriffs Department, but Badgerclops decides she must go free, as it was only living wild that allowed her to become strong. Before the heroes can contemplate the matter further, they realize Bobo Chan is heading into town again. Characters *Adorabat *Badgerclops *Bobo Chan (debut) *Boss Hosstrich *Cluckins *Cocoa Butter (debut) *Farmer Bun *Mao Mao *Mr. Milkshake (debut) *Muffins *Muffins' Child (debut) *Orangusnake *Pinky *Ramaraffe *Ratarang *Smoopy (debut) Trivia * When Adorabat speaks to Badgerclops when he is depressed, her lines are a reference to the phone speech scene from the 2008 movie, Taken. **'Taken version' "I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom I can tell you I don't have money, but what I do have are a very particular set of skills. Skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let my daughter go now that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you, but if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you." **'Adorabat version' "You're right, Badgerclops. I'm sure it was yummy. But if she is alive, I will find her, and I will squish her." Gallery Videos Badgerclops' New Friend Mao Mao Cartoon Network References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2019 Category:A to Z Category:B